


Fins and Other Such Bodily Additions

by Amoryxya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possible Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoryxya/pseuds/Amoryxya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a mermaid decides to let a man live? Well Draco is going to find out, and take Harry and Blaise along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of his room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the war was over and the Dark Lord was dead and gone for good many of his fellow Slytherin students had gone into hiding, or in many cases, had been arrested; he now had a room all to himself in the dungeons for his 8th year at Hogwarts. This at the current moment was a rather good thing; as he stood in front of a floor length mirror almost completely naked, a pair of black boxer briefs the only protector of his dignity.

As he looked himself over in the mirror his stomach began to feel heavy, as if a semi-large rock has landed in it. His platinum blonde hair was loosely slicked back leaving a few locks of hair to frame his face, but still keeping most of it out of his eyes. He had stopped gelling his hair so that it was practically glued to his head in fourth year when he had come to realize that having it constantly in his line of sight drove him up a metaphorical wall. His almond shaped eyes were the same stormy grey color as they had always been and his skin was still pale peach like all Malfoys’.

It was not these features that cause the uneasy feeling though. Neither did the light scar on his cheek, nor the deeper and darker scar on his chest. No, it was the snow white, glistening patches of skin that littered over his skin that made his heart pump faster in fear. At first he had thought that it was a simple allergic reaction to one of the new potions ingredients that he had begun learning about and he had brewed and taken a potion to alleviate the symptoms of most allergies. It had been the first potion that his godfather, now headmaster, Severus Snape had taught him. Most people had an allergy to at least one potion ingredient, and if someone wanted to work with potions at all it was a smart thing to learn, but he now realized that this was no allergic reaction.

Draco gulped a little as he reached up to touch the white patch of skin that glittered over the scar on his chest, only to realize they weren’t patches; not of skin at least. His heart skipped a beat when he the familiar texture registered in his brain. They were scales; thin but strong and smooth scales. They dusted over both the scar on his face and the one on his chest as well as his shoulders, collar bone, and hip bones.

He didn’t understand; why would he have scales covering any part of his body? As his thoughts whirled around in his mind a memory came to the surface.

_He had just turned 14 and his mother had taken him to France for a week to celebrate. The Malfoy estate just outside of Paris was his favorite being made of white marble and much brighter than the dark and gloomy Malfoy Manor back in England. The estate in France also had a large pond in the yard that was magically kept clean and as used as a swimming area; a swimming area that Draco was currently taking advantage of during the hot summer day._

_His mother had always been weary of the pond, but seeing her son happily swimming and enjoying himself had made her give in and allow it. Draco had always loved swimming, he liked the floating feeling he got whenever he was in the water; it was almost like freedom, like he didn’t have to care about anything else in the world. Though, that feeling had abruptly ended that one day after his 14 th birthday. _

_When Draco first entered the pool of water that day he had felt something different. The water almost felt thicker, fuller, but that didn’t make any sense at all so he continued to enjoy his favorite afternoon activity. After about an hour of swimming he began to feel uneasy. He could have sworn that he felt something brush up against his legs a few times, but every time he looked down into the clear water he only saw the pond floor below._

_He began swimming over to the edge of the pond where the water was shallower and he could easily get out of it if he needed to. His progress, however, was halted when something wrapped around his leg and pulled him under. He barely had a second to take in a breath before water engulfed him and he began to struggle, making the water splash violently on the surface._

_Draco looked down to see what had ahold of him and nearly exhaled the little bit of air that he had in his lungs. Below him was a woman with scales covering her cheekbones, shoulders, and her chest, but what really stood out was the large tail complete with a long fin where her legs should be. A mermaid!_

_Draco renewed his struggling with more vigor as he remembered what little he knew about mermaids. They only hunted men, never women or small children and they preferred to drown their prey before ripping their soul, energy, and, if the man was a wizard, magic from them. It was their food, their life, their everything. His free foot connected with the mermaid’s shoulder; which seemed to make the creature only angrier. He was rewarded for his action with a swipe of a dangerously sharp clawed hand across his calf._

_The water began to turn a red color as his blood seeped out from beneath his skin. The mermaid poised to attack again, this time pushing herself to eye level with him using her fin, her claws aimed for his chest. The mermaid hesitated for a moment before glancing up at the surface of the pond. Draco followed her gaze to see his mother franticly waving her wand, using spell after spell to try and save her son, only it wasn’t working. He could tell by the terrified, though slightly distorted look on his mother’s face that something was wrong. Then he realized that the mermaid must have used her magic to block the pond from intruders as she fed off of him._

_Draco looked back at the mermaid as panic finally began to register as adrenalin faded away. He began to realize that the tiny amount of air that he had taken in a few moments ago was now useless as his mind became hazy from lack of oxygen and blood loss. Through blurry vision he could see the mermaid stare at him. Maybe she was waiting for him to die, watching with barely concealed glee as life began to leave him. Then a bright white light hit his chest and he was suddenly moving through the water._

_He began to give up, accepting that there was no way he was going to win against an adult mermaid, especially when his wand was still sitting on the shore of the pond. Then, suddenly, he broke the surface of the pond and was being quickly levitated to his mother. Air filled his lungs and he almost wanted to laugh in hysterical joy, but the searing pain in his leg from wound that the mermaid had dealt him delayed his joy._

_His mother began using her knowledge of healing spells on him as soon as his back touched the grassy ground at her feet. Draco felt the gashes in his leg close, but not before they stung, briefly sending a shot of pain up to his spine. His mother must have accioed dittany from somewhere. He didn’t know for sure though, he was too exhausted and soon he had passed out altogether._

After that day his mother had never let him swim in anything other than a pool, and even then she had cast protection spells all over the water, some of which he had never even heard of before.

Draco continued to look at himself in the mirror, dread seeming to fill his whole body as he thought, ‘ _What is happening to me?’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this story, I will warn you all, will be after DH, but with a few significant changes to the movies/books. Some things that happen in canon won’t happen and other things will be completely new, but hopefully just as entertaining. Like I previously said, if you have an idea or anything for the plot, something about a character – seriously anything – let me know! Hopefully interest in this story will pick up once the plot gets started. Anyways, enjoy.

It had been a long day for Draco what with all the worry and fear he had been holding in side, stewing over. It didn’t help that he literally had no friends left at Hogwarts. Vincent Goyle had been arrested for being a Death Eater; Pansy Parkinson was in hiding from death eaters and aurors alike; and his best friend Blaise Zabini had been wounded in the final battle and was still recovering. The rest of Slytherin house was made up of younger years who didn’t know whether to look up to him or be terrified of him. Hopefully Blaise would be able to join him later in the year, but for now he was alone.

Draco walked calmly towards the Great Hall for dinner, trying to keep his mask of cool indifference in place until he could make it back into his dorm room.

~

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table with his head in his hands, groaning as another wave of pain shot through his skull. He had already taken a headache relieving potion as well as a pain numbing one and still his whole head felt like it would explode. 

A hand landed softly on his shoulder and he let out a growl. The handed quickly retreated before a quiet, yet worried sounding voice called his name. His head shot up to look at the person that had spoken to him and he instantly stopped growling at the wide eyed, worried look that they were giving him.

“Sorry ‘Mione,” Harry said softly, trying to speak as quietly as possible so he wouldn’t hurt his own ears.

Ever since his 18th birthday his senses has steadily increased in strength up until the point that he wondered if he had a brain tumor or something. It honestly wouldn’t have surprised him if he had. He had lived with a piece of second soul stuck in his head for 17 years.

“Have you taken your potions today?” Hermione asked trying to be quiet even though the rest of the great hall was yelling, screaming, laughing, and carrying on like usual.

“Yeah ‘Mione, I took them about an hour ago. They aren’t helping.” Harry answered staring at the little bit of mashed potatoes and roast beef he had left on his plate, not that there was much on there to begin with.

“Well the Healers at St. Mungo’s did say that it would take a while to take effect.” Hermione said trying to sound optimistic, “Plus it should be gone in a week or so anyways.”

Harry groaned again at the thought of having to go through this for another week. He didn’t even want to think about the multiple week option. It had all started when Harry had gotten to the Weasley’s Burrow the day after his birthday. A small headache had already started after he had woken up that morning to find that his senses had seemed sharper. When he walked into the loud, colorful Burrow and was not only assaulted by the noise and now intensely bright colors but also the scent of one of Molly’s feasts being made he immediately was hit by a wave of pain and a massive dizzy spell. It hadn’t helped that he had apparently cried out and the whole Weasley clan was instantly there fussing over him, adding to the sensory overload.

He had woken up in St. Mungo’s Hospital with only Ron and Hermione in his room, both were sleeping, cuddled up together on a love seat that had been put beside his bed. The lights had been dimmed and everything had been changed to chocolate brown and grey colors. Even his friends’ clothes wore those colors. After a pain, anti-nausea, and a nutrient potion he had been told what was happening to him.

As of his 18th birthday - the birthday when he would receive his full magical inheritance and any titles that had been left to him -  his senses had been increased by the massive amount of magic that his core had released into his system. This was highly rare since it only happened to half or full blooded wizards or witches that had been raised by non-magical beings. A half or full blooded wizard not only inherited their own magic but they also received bits of magic and abilities from previous generations. If these wizards or witches were raised my magical beings they would be constantly in touch with magic, but if these wizards or witches were raised my non-magical beings they would only be around magic for a few years and would also have to readjust every time they would leave and come back to the magical world before their 18th birthday. Muggleborn witches and wizards didn’t have to go through this process because they didn’t have any previous magical generations.

So now his magic was expanding and finding any outlet it could use, which just happened to be all of his sensory organs. The pain potion and headache potion that St. Mungo’s had prescribed him was designed specifically for people like him and were supposed to help dull his senses. Though that healer had warned him that it may take time for the effects to kick in, and it might not work at all because of how powerful he was and how old his family lines were. He not only had the Potter line flowing through him, but his godfather Sirius Black had named him his heir, thus giving the Black family magic an outlet as well.

Usually the magic gained on the 18th birthday of a wizard or witch would calm down within a few months to the point where the person’s magical core would sort itself out. The healers at St. Mungo’s had told him that though this was normally the case, because of how much magic he had received on his birthday it would probably take until the end of October, a full extra month then the average witch or wizard.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts Hermione had gone back to talking with Ginny and reprimanding Ron for eating without chewing his food, though she occasionally threw him a worried glance. Harry took in a deep breath threw his nose, knowing that it would hurt his head more, but also needing to try and calm down his frayed nerves. His eyes snapped wide open when a delicious scent wafted over his nose before being lost amongst the smell of food and the other students in the hall. His eyes and his nose searched and searched for the rest of the dinner hour, but he couldn’t seem to find the source of the smell again.

~

                Draco sat at the end of the Slytherin table and ate his dinner away from the terrified, curious, and then even more disturbing, adoring eyes of the younger years. The one time he looked up from his plate he internally groaned as he made the same mistake that he made every year. He had looked at the Gryffindor table; though that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that he had looked at one Harry Potter.

                He had admitted to himself in fourth year that his bullying of the _King of the Gryffindorks_ was not based on house rivalry. At first he had bullied the other boy because he had rejected his friendship in their first year, but then puberty set in and his hormones took his bullying to another level. He got meaner and nastier the more his emotions expanded and evolved. It was no longer jealousy that caused him to go after the golden trio, it was pure need.

                At the start of his infatuation he had just wanted to see Harry, and the only way to do that was to confront him. Merlin knew that if he tried to be civil Weasley would throw an insult and a Malfoy never let an insult go unpunished. After fourth year though, he had noticed the Gryffindor Golden Boy become, well, less golden. His moods started to change and he went from being a kid who Draco saw laughing with his friends, to the man who had the world on his shoulders. So Draco’s obsession had gone from needing to see Harry Potter to needing to see Harry Potter with another emotion rather than gloom on his face. It just so happened that Draco Malfoy just happened to be the one person who could set said Gryffindor into a rage. So he did the only thing that he knew how to do; he pissed Harry Potter off, a lot.

                Sixth year had been a testament to just how much he could piss of said wizard. That year had been terrible. Not only did his father want him to join the Dark Lord, something that his mother was completely against and not afraid to let her husband and her son know about, but Professor Snape had added onto his current curriculum with private lessons ranging from Dark Arts and Defense to Magical Creatures and History. So to say that he was stressed out and a little frayed around the edges was an understatement. Then he had noticed that the object of his infatuation had taken up a new hobby; watching him.

It wasn’t much of a surprise. He knew how he looked to everyone. It was obvious that something was either drastically different or quite a bit wrong with him. He didn’t associate with many of the other Slytherins, he snuck off at random moments during the day, plus he was stressed out and as much as he tried to hide it he knew some of that stress had leaked out into his appearance. He was a Malfoy though, and used this new found attention to his advantage. He knew it was dangerous, sneaking off and hiding all the while knowing that Potter was not far behind, chasing him. It was a game of cat and mouse, but he learned all too late who had truly been the cat.

Draco hid a wince as phantom pains passed briefly over his scarred torso and face. He remembered the fight he had with the Gryffindor. Potter had shown up at the wrong time, just after he had received yet another howler from his father, and the boy had said the wrong thing. Draco had been so upset at the time that he didn’t even register who he was casting at or what spells he was using; he just knew that he had an outlet for all of his built of stress and he wasn’t going to let the moment pass by. It wasn’t until he was lying on the floor in a shallow pool of water with blood flowing from his chest and his cheek that he recognized who he was dueling with.

Harry had stood over him with a look of horror on his face, his wand held loosely in his hand at his side. Then as he felt his life sleeping out of him and away to where ever souls go after their body dies, he did one of the few things he had wanted to do for so long.

With pain filled tears flowing down his face he parted his lips and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

It was either that or kiss the bloody idiot, which he couldn’t really do when the pain made it so he couldn’t move any part of his body. He didn’t really remember much of what happened afterwards. He remembered hearing a splash and then seeing Harry’s face hovering over him; his mouth forming words that he couldn’t quite understand. Then there had been a bright light and suddenly Professor Snape was kneeling beside him and muttering a spell and dripping a potion into his wounds. The potion made the pain so much worse that he had actually passed out. When he woke up a few days later it was to the hospital wing, bandages and a rather concerned looking godfather.

Now as Draco sat at the Slytherin table by himself, looking at the Gryffindor Golden Boy from underneath his eye lashes, hoping he wouldn’t be caught, he couldn’t stop the feelings from renewing themselves all over again. It didn’t help that Potter was looking even more attractive this year. He was able to sneak in a few glances at the Gryffindor during classes this year and was shocked at the change the now 18 year old had seemed to go through over the summer.

Potter’s skin was a golden honey color from years of sun, probably from practicing Quidditch Draco thought. The sport had done wonders for the man’s body as well, now filled with muscle; not enough to be overwhelming, but enough to be noticeable even then he wasn’t using them. Though he still wore unflattering clothes, much to Draco’s ire, but they seemed to at least _almost_ be his size. His hair was still a mess of dark brown locks, but it was a quite a bit shorter than his usual long and shaggy look, and now it seemed to be styled enough so that it wasn’t in his face.

Draco had noticed a few things that had drastically changed since he had last seen Harry during the final battle against the Dark Lord. One thing was his eyes. They were once an odd, yet vibrant shade of green. Now they were a bright shade of blue green that literally glowed as if they had their own source of light. The second was that somehow the Gryffindor had surpassed him height-wise. Not too long ago Draco had a good inch or two on the other boy, now Potter was at least two inches taller than him.

It wasn’t until those glowing eyes focused on his and narrowed in what seemed to be confusion did Draco realize that he had been caught staring. So he did the one thing he knew how to do best. He ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sure he was dreaming, because what he was seeing couldn’t be real. Then again he was a wizard and he had done many things that he had once thought couldn’t ever truly happen. In front of him was a lake, at first he thought it was the one by Hogwarts, but now he knew better. This lake had clear water, so that even as the night sky shined down on him he could see the pebbles that made up the lake floor at the shallower ends.

He didn’t have a clue where he was, but honestly at the moment that didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was the bright, glowing form that was gracefully gliding around in the water. Every once in a while he caught a brief glimmer of skin, or at least he thought it was skin. The form looked human for the most part after all. What was shocking him the most was his magic’s reaction to the glowing creature.

At first his magic just pooled in his fingertips, itching to break free and to draw the other magical being closer. Now, his magic had gathered all over his skin. Only the smallest bit remained attached to his magical core to keep him alive. He must have been breathing heavier than he had thought because not a second later the creature was facing him. Silvery eyes peered just above the water’s edge, scanning over him in a way that made him feel naked and oddly hungry.

He blinked and nearly jumped back when the creature appeared at the edge of the lake, eyes still peering over the top of the water. It wasn’t until the glowing form pushed itself up that Harry even pondered how it could breathe under the water.

As Harry stared in awe at the newly revealed body; which was male from the waist up, his magic throbbed releasing a small amount into the air. The creature gasped and his eyes closed in bliss for a moment before they opened and focused on Harry with dilated pupils. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen to his knees until the creature reached out and gently touched the side of his face. He wasn’t sure whether he should be this close or not, but all his magic wanted him to do was get closer.

“Find me,” the voice of the creature was light and airy; which made it even more enchanting.

Then he was awake, staring up at the ceiling of his four-poster in Gryffindor tower. He could hear Ron and the other guys in his year already moving around as the day began and he was thankful that the curtains were drawn otherwise he would most likely be blinded by the early morning sunlight. Reaching under his pillow he grabbed the bottomless bag that held all of his potions and took out the two that were supposed to last him through the rest of the day. Downing them quickly be hoped that today would be the day that they would finally begin to work.

~

By the time he reached his third class of the day Draco was about to pass out. He had stayed up all night in the library trying to find answers to his new development. What made it worse was that he hadn’t found much of anything. The only thing he found was a myth about a mermaid’s claws. His stomach clenched painfully as he thought of the myth. Apparently a mature mermaid had poison in her claws that weakened the victim, making it easier for the mermaid to feed. Though, if a mermaid let her victim go, though no one had ever escaped a mature mermaid’s clutches, then the poison dissolved into the victim’s body. It fused with the person’s DNA, turning them into something that hadn’t been seen for millennia, a merman. Mermaids only ever turn women when they see them dying; either by their own hand or another’s. They never fed off women, only killed them or turned them.

Draco went over the myth and his memory of the attack again and again, a feeling of dread growing stronger by the second. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he walked down the hallway after his final class of the day. So, like most people who didn’t pay attention, he ended up flat on his arse, staring up in shock at the person he ran into. Although, his shock turned into panic as he saw the confused, glowing green eyes staring down at him.

“Are you allrig-?” Harry Potter cut himself off, his expression changing from concerned to confused in a matter of seconds, “Malfoy?”

Draco’s mouth went dry as he stared up into sea green eyes. Gathering up any courage he had left in is shocked and exhausted state, he quickly gathered up his things from where they had fallen to the cobblestone floor and stood, albeit shakily, to his feet.

“Watch where you are going next time Potter.” He said, knowing that his voice wasn’t quite as hard and spitting as he had wanted it to be, and turned to walk away.

Only he was prevented from doing so when a strong hand wrapped around his upper arm and tugged him to he was facing back at the Gryffindor. Draco’s breathing quickened from what at first he thought was his hormones reacting to the touch and close proximity of the man who had caught his eye for so long. Then he noticed the tingling feeling crawling over this skin of his arm, like it absorbing something from the contact with the Wizard Hero. He looked into the eyes of the man holding onto his arm, pretending that his lessening exhaustion and new found energy was from adrenaline and not from what he feared it actually was, Harry Potter’s magic being sucked into his body.

“What Potter?” Draco said, his new found energy allowing him to fake a clipped, annoyed tone.

Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment longer before jerking his hand back like he had been shocked. Draco just hoped that it was a reaction to his tone of voice and not of him noticing his magic being taken from him. He didn’t take any chances though, and quickly fled from the area before Harry could answer his question.

By the time he reached his dorm room he was running at full speed, easily dodging around students and other bystanders. It looked like everything around him was moving in slow motion, giving him enough time to react to the position and movements of everything around him so he wouldn’t run into anything. Ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the rest of his classmates in the Slytherin common rooms, he glided into his room and quickly shut the door behind him.

He panted softly as he leaned against the doorframe. It was then that he realized that everything around him was more defined than it normally was. He could see the grains of wood in his bed posts from ten feet away. He could count the very threads that made up his comforter and he could see the very faint cracks in the stone of the walls where it had been repaired by magic after the final battle.

Feeling energized and happy for the first time in months an awed smiled spread across Draco’s face as he laughed around his gulps of air. Pushing his worry of what was happening to him aside; he carelessly took a few steps then dove onto his bed, marveling at how he could feel the fibers of his sheets and pillows.

~

Harry stood there staring down at the blonde boy who had just bulldozed into him. Then it hit him, the scent from the Great Hall. It was ten times stronger than it had been before, and it made his magic jump to his skin while his head stopped spinning. He studied the boy that he stood over and though he couldn’t see his face he seemed familiar, but he couldn’t remember really knowing anyone from Slytherin over than, “Malfoy?”

He felt vaguely embarrassed at himself for rudely going from asking if the student was all right to just wondering why Malfoy had run into him. He was trying to patch things over with all the houses. So, even though it was hard, he had to at least try to be civil with Malfoy. As he looked at the blonde worry began to slowly resurface in his gut. The Slytherin looked tired and weak, like he hadn’t had enough sleep or food lately. Then, as he looked at the blonde’s face was began to admire the way some of his hair framed his face, accentuation his high cheekbones. Some of his hair had come loose from his tumble and cast a light shadow over liquid silver eyes. It was a good look for him. And he did not just think that. No he didn’t.

While he had been busy not admiring Draco’s face the other boy seemed to have said something and was now turning to walk away from him. It was then that Harry finally felt his magic thrumming against the skin on his chest and arms, and realized his headache was back full force from its slightly dulled state. Without thinking he reached out, his fingers curling around Draco’s arm and tugging him back around to face him.

Harry felt his magic gather into his arm and hand attaching to the blonde’s limb. It was like his dream, only this time he could feel some of his magic being pulled out of his body. He didn’t know what was happening, and shock prevented him from doing anything even when Malfoy asked him what he wanted. Then reality came back to him and he realized that his magic was somehow being stolen from him, thus he quickly let go of the Slytherin’s arm.

Harry could only watch in wonder as Malfoy quickly left, breaking into a run as he neared the end of the hallway and turned, disappearing around the corner. A few minutes later he realized that his feet were carrying him back toward the Gryffindor common room. He was still confused and he wondered if something Draco was wearing had drained some of his magic, or if maybe it was the touch of another magical person that caused his body to do it automatically. The last couldn’t be true though because he had touched Hermione and Ron, as well as other magical people after his inheritance.

What the hell was going on? As he walked into the common room he found that he couldn’t care too much. Fore, it was then that he realized that his headache was gone and his senses seemed to be back to normal.

“Hermione! Ron!” Harry yelled as he ran deeper into the common room and through a door to the room where he could usually find his best friend’s studying, or canoodling. He hoped they weren’t canoodling, “My headache is gone! Completely gone!”

~

Draco blinked his eye blearily, realizing that he must have fallen asleep while admiring the detailed of the ceiling. Who knew so much detail had gone into the masonry. The sun had just finished setting if his fake window had been spelled to correctly show the weather and time outside. As he woke up more he began to pout to himself as he noticed that he could no longer see the smallest details of everything around him. Though he did feel a little more rested than he had before.

“’Bout time you woke up.” A suave voice laced in a light Italian accent said from the bed beside his, “I’ve been waiting for an hour.”

Draco instantly sat up, his wand out and pointing at the intruder in his room. The familiar face and casual smirk made him relax though, before he leapt across the few feet that separated him from the other person. Emotions of loneliness and sadness that had been pent up since before the war ended finally rushed to the surface as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. Relief flooded his system as strong arms wrapped around him, reassuring him that this was real.

“Blaise,” Draco said after he made himself retreat from the hold back to his own bed, “I thought you were injured?”

The smirk fell from his fellow Slytherin’s face, replaced by a blank mask that Draco knew was reserved for possible tense moment. He knew because he had been trained to use this mask when he had to possibly break ties with someone he was close to. This only made Draco’s stomach twist as worry began to flood his system. He never thought he would see Blaise wearing this mask, with it directed at him.

“Not quite,” Was all Blaise said before his eyes flashed mercury red.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was torn between feelings of fear and worry for his best friend as he stared into the man’s red eyes. Questions flew through his mind as he tried to come to terms with what Blaise most likely now was.

When he finally worked through his thoughts enough to speak, “How?” was all Draco could ask though his shock.

“Apparently Voldemort had been successful in bringing the vampires to his side unlike we had originally thought.” Blaise answered, his eye fading back to their natural indigo blue color, “I was bitten during the final battle. When Mother found me she tried to use her healing skills to draw out the virus, but it had already taken hold by the time she found me. I don’t remember much after that, but she reassured me that my sire was no longer a burden on this world.”

Draco looked over his friend, noticing for the first time that his skin was almost white now, though it still held a light olive color. A reminder of what color it used to be. Other than the change in his skin tone and eye color, he couldn’t really see any proof of the change in the other Slytherin. As the blonde studied Blaise’s new appearance he was startled when he caught a scent coming off of the other student. He couldn’t pinpoint what it smelled like, but it was wild and strong, and it made his stomach clench with a hunger he hadn’t felt before.

Embarrassed and confused, he ignored the new urges and asked, “Are the Governors going to let you enroll back into classes?”

A small smirk appeared back onto Blaise’s face as he answered, “Yes, I start classes tomorrow.” He reached up and pulled a small amulet on a platinum chain from under the collar of his shirt, “This will prevent the sun from burning me, though I’m still not supposed to be in the sun for prolonged periods of time.”

“How are you going to feed?” Draco asked, slightly wincing when he realized how rude he had sounded.

Blaise’s smirk resurfaced full force and a sharp fang peeked over his lower lip, “Why are you afraid I’ll feed off of you?”

In less than a second he was in front of Draco, crowding into his space so their bodies were almost touching, “Are you afraid I’ll feel the thirst in the middle of the night and be unable to resist the urge to feed. That while you are peacefully sleeping so close to me; I’ll just take a little taste?”

Draco internally shuddered as the scent coming from Blaise got stronger. He had momentarily forgotten how intense his friend could be when properly provoked or challenged. It had only gotten worse after he had realized his real feelings for a certain Gryffindor. It had been after another similar altercation with his best friend, in which Draco had barely escaped, that he realized the Italian had more than just platonic feelings for him, and that said feelings were returned at a fairly equal level with his other source of infatuation.

It had been this realization that had made Draco cut off interactions with his peers around the end of his fifth year. He didn’t know is he’d survive hurting Blaise, and he didn’t trust himself to fully choose between the two men that he wanted.

“I-, “Draco couldn’t believe that his brain was short circuiting like this, he never really had this problem before.

All he could think about was the close proximity of the other Slytherin and the hunger that was lodged in this throat. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to turn the tables on the vampire. Maybe just a little touch of skin wouldn’t be so harmful… But before he could act, Blaise backed away an inch or two, indigo eyes studying the blonde’s face.

“Why do you have small scales on your cheekbones?” The vampire asked, confusion clouding his face.

Draco froze, not even breathing as he realized what his friend had just asked him. He hadn’t thought anyone but he could see the scales after he had put a glamour on over them this morning. Then he realized that in his shock over finding out what Blaise had become, he had forgotten just how strong a vampire’s eyesight was. Strong enough to see through glamours; like the ones he was wearing now.

Didn’t know what to do, but he knew he could trust Blaise. He had to trust Blaise, he had no one else. So he did the only thing that he could do. He the old the vampire about what happened in France on his 14th birthday. He told him what he had found while researching. He even told him about touching Harry and how Blaise himself smelt.

Draco held his nerves in check as he watched Blaise study him thoughtfully.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when the other man reached out with his hand and hovered over his cheek before finally touching down to feel the scales. The hunger surged through Draco’s body and he could feel something flow from Blaise’s fingertips and into his skin as they traced over his cheekbone, down his jaw, and over his jugular. He gasped as the tingling started up over his skin again. He noticed his eyesight becoming stronger the longer Blaise was touching him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the tingling sensation grew stronger.

“You’re feeding off of my magic,” Blaise said in awe before gently drawing his hand away.

Draco began to follow the hand as it retreated before he realized what he was doing and quickly crawling to the other side of his bed to get away from the temptation.

“Why did you do that?” Draco asked, trying to get his excited breathing under control, “You don’t know how I would have reacted. Vampires have a different type of magic than wizards. It’s your bloody life force Blaise! I could have killed you!”

Blaise raised a sculpted eyebrow and gave Draco a look that told him just how stupid he thought he was being, “Someone’s being dramatic.”

Draco stuttered, not able to form the proper words to tell Blaise what he thought of his opinion.

“You didn’t really take much Draco.” Blaise said, “Maybe,” he paused as he climbed onto Draco’s bed and sat a few inches in front of him, “maybe you just need to practice your control.”

Blaise held out his hand in offering between them, “After all what kind of merman would you be if you couldn’t control how much you ate and when?”

Draco looked between Blaise’s hand and his face skeptically, “Very well, but if I kill you it’s your fault.”

Blaise’s face broke out in a wide grin as Draco grabbed his hand, his fangs flashing from the lighting in the room, “Don’t worry about me. I can always take what I need back.”

~

Harry gingerly placed the ice pack that Hermione had conjured for him on his head. It had taken a few hours, but eventually his headache had come back. He had been expecting it, but still he had hoped that whatever had happened had taken away his headaches for good. He was very thankful for his friends at the moment.

He had told Hermione and Ron about the incident between Malfoy and himself. Ron had, of course, jumped to the conclusion that the Slytherin had used a spell on him, but had quickly apologized when both Harry and Hermione had given him a look. They had been trying to get him to act more civil to their opposing house, but being civil to Malfoy was a little bit harder than the rest of his house. Now both Ron and Hermione were looking for an answer to what could have helped Harry’s headaches.

He was trying, and failing, at hiding a grimace as a bunch of second and third years hollered and carried on across the room from the small group of 8th years that had gathered around Harry. He couldn’t find the nerve to blame them though. It was a Friday, classes had just got done, and with his hearing enhanced he could easily hear that their professors hadn’t given the homework that weekend.

Seamus sat on the floor, finishing up an essay that had been assigned that day on the coffee table next to Harry. Every once in a while, when some of the girls made a particularly annoying and loud squawk, he saw Harry wince in pain. He was quickly getting fed up with the noise himself, so he did the first thing he thought of. He grabbed a large piece of scroll he had yet to use, balled it up and lobbed it at the head of the girl all the other were gathered around.

“Oi!” He said, just short of yelling for Harry’s sake, “Go to your room if you’re gonna be carryin’ on like that you gits.”

He heard Harry snort as he watch the younger students scowl at him, grumble, and then get up and do as he told them. Yes, Harry was very thankful for his friends.

“Well, I found something,” Hermione said quietly as she came over and sat on the couch by his legs, “It’s not much, but it’s something.”

“What is it ‘Mione?” Harry asked opening his eyes just as Hermione dimmed the fire and the windows in the common room.

“The only recorded reason for the headaches and heightened sense to disappear during the transition of family’s magic into you-“

“’Mione, short version please.” Harry asked quietly, still squinting at the left over light in the room.

“Right, sorry.” Hermione apologized, “It says the only thing that’s ever helped was when the person’s magic was drained. Potions that helped dull the senses only caused the headaches to get worse, same with magical objects or spells that do the same thing.”

“Could Malfoy have been wearing something that could drain Harry’s magic?” Neville asked from where he was doing his homework next to Ron at the larger table on that side of the room.

“When you grabbed his arm what did you touch?” Hermione asked while casting a spell to refreeze the melting ice in the icepack.

“His arm?” Harry said before getting a look from Hermione that had him continuing, “All right, all right. I just touched his sleeve.”

“Was he wearing anything unusually?” Hermione asked.

“No, just the normal Slytherin robes.”

“Then it wasn’t something he was wearing.” Neville said, “You would have had to have direct skin connect with whatever it was that drain your magic, unless it was Malfoy himself.”

Hermione had a small frown on her face as she thought everything over, “When I checked your magic reserves after you came in here all excited, you barely had any magic missing.”

“That would make sense since Harry didn’t make skin contact with Malfoy.” Neville answered Hermione’s unspoken thoughts.

“But how would that slimy git be able to drain Harry’s magic?” Ron asked, curling in on himself slightly when Hermione directed a scolding look his way for the name calling.

“He would have to be some type of magical creature,” Neville said, “I’m not sure what kind though. The Malfoy’s are an old bloodline. They could have multiple creature lineiages passed on through the family.”

“Don’t worry Harry,” Ron said, “We won’t let him get away with stealing your magic. That’s illegal if he didn’t have your permission.”

“Certain magical creatures don’t have to follow those laws Ron.” Hermione said gently, trying to encourage everyone to follow her lead and speak quietly when she noticed Harry’s face contorting in pain again.

“He looked just as shocked as I did when it happened.” Harry said before closing his eyes and trying to focus on falling asleep.

~

She woke from her trance suddenly, a gasp pulling in oxygen rich water. A gleefully cruel grin appeared on her face as she went over the vision she had just received.

“My Queen?” A voice asked from a few feet to the right of the throne she sat in.

The Queen looked to the source of the voice, a mermaid with a dark red fin and matching scales holding the royal guard weapon of choice, a long barbed spear.

“I found him.” The Queen said, her voice sounding like pure seduction, but her tone sounding as cruel as the grin on her face, “I found my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 in progress as we speak!


End file.
